Midnight Sky
by Raphaella Trevane
Summary: Life doesn't last forever just like the midnight sky.


something had to led me to write this but i don't know what it is. i couldn't say anyhow. enjoy.

* * *

She had hoped everything would be just fine. She had hoped.

He had hoped he could stop thinking about her. He had hoped.

She had hoped it could all go away. She had hoped.

He had hoped that she wouldn't go. He had hoped.

Midnight.

Yeah, that was it. The time when it's all dark but so beautiful. The moon was bright and so pretty. It was the only other thing that lifted his spirits. Just by looking at the moon, he felt comfort.

Her wrists. She never liked him. Scarred and slitted oh so many times. It never made her comfortable to look at it. Someone else had done it, not her. Just by looking at them, she always cried.

Chained or Slaughtered. Which was better? Both are just as painful. One was mental and the other physical. Which was worse? I would say chained. You're just slaughtered in slaughtered. But in chained, it's like exile. Nobody wants to be with you. It's like your dead only alive.

That's how she felt. Or I should say is. Chained. She has also been slaughtered but it never killed her. That's the only thing she ever wanted. Death. But it just wouldn't come. Was God making it this way? Or was it just fate? Let's just hope it was fate.

Blood and Vodka.

Holding in tears does nothing. It only makes you want to cry even more. Blood. It doesn't hurt to spill but that's not the way to go. Vodka. It doesn't hurt to drink but it only deprives. That's exactly how they felt. Never together but they drink the same things and look at the same bright moon.

He has always believed it was wrong to cry, based on what his parents said. Now after meeting her, it's perfectly fine. It just shows how strong you are if you can cry. He feels like crying over and over till his eyes get worn. He misses her. He wasn't meant to...He shouldn't have fallen for her.

Tears and Pain.

They make a great couple. When there's pain, there are tears. And when there are tears, for them, they have pain. To them, there are no tears in happiness. To them, there are only smiles.

Love and Redemption.

They got what they needed but he had to pay a huge price. Leaving her. Move on from her. Nevermore will she come back. She gone. Dead. But forgiven and loved in the end.

Was this all worth it? What would have happened if he never stopped patronizing? If he never recognized what he was doing? He doesn't know the answer. He tries to think but it's all too much. He remembered what she told him. That she was sick. Really sick. The kind that could never cured. If anything, he kept her alive longer than she planned to live.

Dis-ease and Friendship.

Simple. It was just so simple. But now, what was ever simple. Everything he ever had, there all gone and there's nothing he can do. He didn't feel like a disease, he felt so dis-eased. Friendship couldn't cure this. Nothing ever could.

Hinata. His only best friend. She could help. Yeah, she could help. Friendship couldn't cure but maybe this will. He had long trusted her ever since they met. He would no longer continue to be kazekage and Hinata could take it from there. There were others but he felt this would be a good idea.

Chocolate and Cigarettes.

Those were her favorites. Well, some of them. She always thought they went well together. She could afford the cigarettes but not the chocolate. It was a strange but a good combination.

There's really nothing else about this. But all he can do is remember. This may not link all together. The sentances and all. But you can definately put this love together. Try and understand them, the way I do. That's all they ask. Understand and not critisize.

Death and Loss.

Would he regret or would he move on? The answer he doesn't know. This is something he cannot speak. He wouldn't anyways. He never believed love could be this painful. He always thought of it as something he really desperately really. But now after finding out what it is, love isn't that great. It only leads to hurt you in the end. Many may not think this, but he definately does. It all depends on the opinion.

Never again will he fall in love. He couldn't anyhow. It just wouldn't feel the same with anyone else. If anyone could understand, they would only understand a quarter of it. Not half, not everything, just a quarter. They would pity him and walk by without...knowing anything truly.

Nothing matters. He couldn't when he had found out. When he had found out...about all there was to know. Surely, no one would understand, even if they tried to. Pity was the last thing he needed and so was sympathy. If anyone could actually have empathy, well, he wouldn't need it anyways.

Fate or God.

Whoever it was that ended them. He didn't blame them. He just didn't. He didn't have a reason to be mad at either one. They decide, so let them. Trust that they'll do what's good for him. He believed that ever since he met her.

Even fate decided when he will die. Or maybe it was God. Either one, he believed they chose well. But then, he'll never be with her. No matter how much he wanted it. If he wanted, he would keep crying. If he wanted, he would keep dieing. And maybe the lying would stop.

_The perfect time to cry is at midnight._

_I feel sorrow for you._

_I told you to never to fall in love with me._

The only reason why he was dying was because he chose to. And you could probably guess what he did.

_Love isn't a fable. It's only when you give it up, it becomes one._

_When all seems hopeless, your prayers aren't fables._

Nothing is ever a fable. If you treat it like one, then it is one. It's what they believed. The death itself isn't painful. It's just wanting it. The sky of midnight never lasts forever.

* * *

review...or don't review. sorry i just feel tired. it didn't make sense but i'm glad it's out. if it didn't make any sense, tell me. and i'll be sure to do better.

inspiration- probably the basic story line of this upcoming story. that's all i could think of. i'll keep thinking of one, for my other stuff too not just this.

if there are mistakes, tell me but i'll most likely not change the story. the italics...yeah i don't know what to say about them. they just came naturally.


End file.
